SonPkmn Crossover: Fighting Freedom
by Aura24
Summary: A Pokemon is teleported to Station Square by Chaos Control. Days later, more Pokemon are starting to appear and a familiar enemy threatens to consume the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the planet. Will Sonic and a new band of allies stop the new threat? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is my first Crossover fic ever. When Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog finally meet.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon nor Sonic the Hedgehog

**SonPkmn Crossover: Fighting Freedom**

**Prologue**

It was another busy night in Station Square, the cars were stopping and going by the traffic lights and the citizens busily strode down the sidewalks, minding their own business. Everything seemed to be peaceful and ordinary. It's been a few weeks since Dr. Eggman last attacked Station Square and the citizens thought it was now the best time to relax and enjoy their lives before anything else happens, that is Eggman-related or supernatural.

But they were wrong...

Suddenly, a column of light shot straight down from the sky and beamed itself in the center of the street, emitting an eerie sound as the drivers in their cars pressed on their brakes to stop. Few moments later, the ray of light dissipated, leaving a small, yellow object laying in its wake. The people took a closer look at the object that rested in the middle of the street, peering over the cars and looking afar from the sidewalks.

There, lying in the middle of the street was an shiny gold animal. It resembled a realistic cross between a weasel and a sea otter with a white collar attached around its neck. Two blue fins were planted to the back of its arms and its tail appeared to be splitted up, resembling a fish's fin. A sole, white mark was on its back, the same color as its underbelly. Blinking its eyes open by the murmurings of the crowd, the creature stirred a bit as the citizens backed away from it. The orange animal then rose up to its hind legs and stretched its arms with exhaustion.

"Buuuiiiizeel." The yellow creature uttered, as it opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth to release an exhausted yawn from deep within. The people on the streets and the drivers in their cars gawked at the strange creature standing before them in the middle of the street. They assumed it was a friend of Sonic's, but by the look of its features, it was no ordinary animal.

"Bui?" The creature said, a bit confused in its new surroundings while glancing around until it realized that it was surrounded by humans and the headlights of the cars, "Buizel." It then stood straight on its hind legs, looking at the new environment while glancing it black eyes around at the people and the cars. No one tried to approach it, but was too busy trying to figure out what it is.

"It could be one of Sonic's friends."

"Probably, it does stand on its two legs."

"But it doesn't wear any clothes or shoes."

"It has two tails like Tails Prower!"

"No, it has one. See, the tip of its tail is just splitted."

Most of the people muttering were children, some were adults. The yellow creature looked at the people, blinking its eyes at them with caution. However, A couple of police officers ran over to the spot where the ray of light had appeared through the streets, only to see the strange, weasel-like creature standing in the middle of the street, puzzled at its surroundings. Its gaze fell upon the officers of the law, then narrowed its eyes to them as a sign of incoming aggression.

"What is that?" A male officer questioned his partner next to him, staring at the creature standing a few feet away from him.

Another male policeman replied, "It looks like a weasel...or a weird looking otter."

"That doesn't look like an otter to me." The first male officer retorted, "I'd say it's a weasel."

Upon hearing that it was called a weird-looking otter and a weasel, the creature growled at the policemen, thinking they were insulting it. The male officer kneeled down to the creature's eye level and asked the creature, "Hey, little buddy, you lost?"

The creature didn't reply, but simply glared at the officer.

The policeman continued, "Well, if you're one of Sonic's friends, then you shouldn't be hanging around in the middle of the streets like this."

"Buizel." The creature simply scoffed, folding its arms on its chest with pride while glaring at the policeman. It doesn't know any Sonic or anyone in this place. Bristling its sparkling, gold fur, the creature snarled, bearing its sharp teeth in an attempt to threaten the policemen to back off.

The police officer asked the creature, standing back on his feet, "You have an attitude problem, huh? Let's see how you react when we turn you in to the station, buddy. Be a good, little..whatever you are...and don't try anything funny."

The creature stopped growling, then an arrogant smirk slowly stretched across the creature's muzzle, revealing its rows of sharp teeth that made the policeman blink at it. Only two words filled the weasel's mind and it wasn't a _friendly_ reply...

_Swift attack._

The creature then took in a deep breath and blew out an array of yellow stars at the policemen, causing most of them to throw their bodies the ground to avoid the stars whizzing past their very heads. The stars dangerously blasted the cars and buildings surrounding the creature, making deep dents on the vechiles and shattering the store's windows on impact. Several moments later, the creature stopped its attack and simply grinned at the frightened policemen, amused by their sudden cowardice. However, another police officer pulled his half of his body out of the safety of his vechile to confront the dangerous creature.

"Freeze you...animal!" A police officer suddenly demanded while pointing a gun at the creature, as many other officers pulled out their weapons and pointed them at it. The yellow, weasel-like creature stood unfazed, its arms once again folded on its chest while glaring at the police. "In the name of Station Square police, I order you to surrender yourself!" The officer announced.

Yet, another toothy smirk was forged on the creature's face as another attack filled its mind.

_Aqua Jet. _

Suddenly, water began to erupt from the tip of the creature's snout as it began to float to the air before launching itself at the police, becoming a powerful water missile tearing through the air at blistering speed. It managed to ram into several parked cars, sending several of them flying a few feet in the air before narrowly crashing themselves down on some fortunate people who quickly got out of harm's way. The creature zoomed through the air, striking a few people in its path before it flew to the air and stopped.

The water fell from the creature's body, signaling that it has stopped its attack. It looked down at the people below, then smirked again as it thought of another technique it knows.

_Bubblebeam._

"Buizel!" The creature cried out, twirling its body while in midair, releasing a flurry of bubbles from its mouth to hurl everywhere in its surroundings. Many of the people took cover behind the buildings, in their cars, or inside stores to escape the fury of the mysterious creature. Many of the bubbles blasted through the windows of the buildings within their range, some painfully blasted a few citizens who were unfortunate enough to run for cover.

The creature then landed back on the ground at the tip of its feet, its body arms already in battle stance, then it moved its left paw back and forth, as if coaxing the policemen to 'bring it on'. Unfortunately after seeing the dangerous attacks made by the creature, the policemen hid in their cars and cowered in fear, one of them secretly called for backup.

"Buizel!" The creature declared, knowing that the humans have retreated for their own safety instead of fighting back in offense. It turned its body around and before dashing off into the city at a speed that makes it almost invisible, away from the civilians and into the dark and sleeping part of Station Square.

Few seconds later, the gold, weasel-like creature stood proudly atop a building, its eyes glancing about to observe the new strange world it was in. It could hear the sirens of the police driving over to the spot where it attacked the humans. But one question lingered in its mind. This world is not its own, plus there weren't any other creatures of its kind around. The air reeks of pollution and human scent everywhere, no scent of other creatures like itself.

_Where in Arceus' name am I?_


	2. Chapter 1: Weird Creature

**Chapter 1: Weird Creature **

Later that morning, in the Thorndyke residence, Cream and Cheese were upstairs alone in the garage house, looking at television to ease their boredom. The news reporter, Scarlet Garcia, began her report on live television, _"In breaking news, a bright light appeared in Station Square last night. After the light disappeared, a strange, yellow creature had appeared and started attacking the people who were in the area. Officials say that the creature resembled both a weasel and an otter and it appeared to have dangerous attacks we may never know about. Here's some video footage of the creature attacking from our city cam." _The television then saw the footage of the yellow, weasel-like creature blowing out yellow stars in every direction, causing many people to duck and cover inside of their cars and buildings.

Cream and Cheese both gasped at the footage, then saw the creature taking the form of an aquatic jet, then blew dangerous bubbles everywhere before racing off into the night. The voice of Scarlet Garcia continued, _"The police are now searching for this creature and hopes of capturing it. No one knows whether it is a friend of the hero Sonic the Hedgehog or just an unknown creature from another galaxy. We will have more updates soon. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting to you live in SSTV News."_

"That light was Chaos Control, Cheese." Cream said to her chao.

Cheese replied, nodding, "Chao chao."

"We should tell the others about this." The rabbit girl suggested, jumping off the beanbag and made her way down the stairs followed by Cheese. Outside the Thorndyke residence, Amy Rose was watering the flowers along the mansion, humming a tone while imagining her future marriage with Sonic. "Amy! Amy!" Cream called out, running over to the pink hedgehog. Amy snapped back to reality and looked over to Cream. "What is it, Cream?"

The rabbit girl replied, standing beside Amy, "Chaos Control appeared."

"Huh?!" Amy said, shocked about hearing Chaos Control, "Are you serious??"

Cream answered, nodding to Amy, "Yes, they just showed it on the news. It happened last night in downtown and a yellow creature appeared from it."

"A yellow creature?" Amy repeated, "It's probably from another dimension like we are. Does Sonic and the others know about this?"

"I don't think so." Cream replied, shaking her head, "Sonic went off on one of his runs, Tails went flying in his X-Tornado and Chris went to school."

"Then we should tell the others about this when they get back." Amy responded, "Maybe we can all figure what this creature is."

Cream nodded, smiling to Amy as she answered, "Okay."

000000

Later that day, a familiar, blue blur raced through Station Square at the speed of light, zigzagging through neighborhoods and traveling downtown. Once it was within the city limits, the blur stopped and revealed itself to be the famous, blue hedgehog Sonic.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around, then sighed heavily with boredom, "Ah man. There's nothing exciting around here these days. Huh?" After hearing something close by, Sonic turned his head only to see a water missile tearing toward him at blistering speed, a pair of menacing eyes glowing out of the dark core.

The blue hedgehog was suprised. "What the?!" That was all Sonic managed to say before the aquatic jet crashed right into him, painfully sending the blue hedgehog flying several feet in the air then back onto the ground, leaving him stunned for a brief moment.

"Buizel!" a voice snarled aggressively from the core of the aquatic jet, as it tore past Sonic and toward the other side of the city. The blue hegdehog rose to his feet and shook off the pain, then looked back to see the aquatic jet zooming off into the distance. Without a word, he took off after the water jet to find out what it is. It took several seconds for Sonic to catch up with the water missile, lining up with it from neck-to-neck. He looked at it and saw the glowing eyes glancing at him, then it rocketed forward to increase its speed to elude the hedgehog.

"Trying to lose me, huh?" Sonic asked, as he increased his speed to catch up with the water missile. When he was a few feet away from the water jet, the blue hedgehog changed into his ball form and quickly spindashed his way up to the missile at high speed, then spinned right up into its core. When Sonic hurled into the missle, the core was knocked back high into the air followed by a cry of pain, disrupting its course and causing the water around it to dissipate, revealing a small figure in a flurry of iridiscent sparkles. Sonic stopped his spindash and looked back only to gawk in suprise when he saw a familiar weasel-like creature recoiling through the air, its gold, sparkling fur shining in the sunlight.

The yellow creature flipped its body around and landed on its two feet, turning around to Sonic with a glare, bristling its fur aggressively while snarling through its closed teeth.

Sonic smiled a little, then said to it, "Take it easy, pal, I only did that so you won't go hurting anybody, all right?" However, the creature took in a deep breath and furiously blew out a large torrent of water from its mouth toward the blue hedgehog, but he yelled out and quickly sidestepped out of harm's way.

"Man. Talk about anger management." Sonic remarked, looking at the enraged creature from a distance. The creature then leapt straight into the air, then twirled its body while flicking its tail to release several destructive shockwaves down upon the Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly broke into a run and narrowly avoided the shockwaves, feeling the harsh pressure around him as he hurried toward the creature at full speed.

Narrowing its eyes, the creature quickly blew out a flurry of yellow stars at Sonic, who elusively evaded each of them as he continued to make his way the creature at full speed. The yellow creature landed on the ground with aggravation, then raced toward the blue hedgehog, as water erupting from the tip of its nose and it launched itself at Sonic like a jet. The blue hedgehog smirked wildly as he went into his spindash and rocketed himself at the creature's jet of water.

The creature's Aqua Jet and the Sonic's spindash collided, battling back and forth to gain the upperhand over the other. Several moments later, the two burst out of their attacks and leapt away, landing several feet away from each other while panting from slight exhaustion using their attacks.

An arrogant smirk was forged on the weasel's muzzle. "Not bad...for a hedgehog." The creature said in a young, female voice as if it was an experienced, young girl, "Let's fight in a place where there is more room than this human-infested dump. This time I won't go easy on you." She then got into fighting stance and moved her left paw back and forth, coaxing Sonic into fighting her again.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Sonic responded, widening his smile and going back into his fighting stance, "Bring it on! I can take you."

Before they can engage in their fight again, the wails of police sirens pierced the air, which made Sonic and the creature look to their left to see the G.U.N beetles storming their way to the battleground as fast as they can. The blue hedgehog then looked back to the creature, but to his suprise, he saw no one in front of him.

Sonic looked back and saw the fleeting form of the creature disappearing into the city, as the G.U.N. beetles hovered after it at full speed until they too disappeared into the downtown.

"Who was that girl?" Sonic asked, knowing that he will never know until he meets the creature again face-to-face, "I gotta tell the others about this." With that, the blue hedgehog raced off into the other side of the city, zooming back into the urban area of Station Square...


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

It was late evening in the urban area of Station Square, the sun was starting to descend into the horizon and the sky turned orange. Inside of an old warehouse near the Thorndyke residence, the weasel-like creature cautiously looked around for any signs of life, sniffing the air. She then walked out of the darkness to look around, her eyes scanning the aisles. She then turned back and waved her paw to someone that was behind her. "All clear, no humans." She called.

A bipedal, indigo-blue turtle appeared out of the darkness with a brown shell on its back and a long, furry tail and a pair of furry ears. It wore a pair of yellow wristbands and a red headband with Yin-Yang symbol on the front of it. "Riptide, we've been avoiding the humans for a while now. They probably gave up chasing us." The blue turtle said in a young, male voice, feeling tired.

"No, they won't, Brash. Not after I attacked them the other night, they'll never give up."The weasel called Riptide replied to the turtle, walking through the warehouse.

"Well, maybe the humans didn't know what we are." The turtle creature, Brash, responded,"Not like the ones in the Pokemon world."

"Humans are all the same. Greedy, snobby, cares only about themselves..." Riptide growled, as she walked in the top part of the warehouse.

Brash suggested, "Maybe we should give them a chance. I mean -"

"Shhh!" Riptide whispered, stopping in her tracks and focused on her hearing, "I hear something..."She heard voices from the other side of the warehouse, young voices of children. The creature then peeked out of the darkness that covered the warehouse and saw three kids, Chris, Danny, and Francis walking through the warehouse, conversing.

After school was out for the day, Chris decided to take a short cut home through the warehouse with his friends, knowing it's close to the Thorndyke residence. "Yeah, that creature must be really tough." Chris remarked, looking to Danny, "They said on the news that it blew stars and bubbles and they made a lot of damage."

Danny responded, "I wonder if they caught it yet."

"But I'm sure Sonic can beat it." Francis said, smiling.

As the friends continued their conversation, Riptide growled at them from her hiding spot, the scent of human making her gold fur bristle angrily. "Human kids. Not pokemon trainers though."She muttered, turning back to Brash and looking to the other side of the bridge, seeing Chris, Francis and Danny still walked through, "Time to let loose all of my rage on those rotten humans." Riptide then began making her way down to the bottom.

Brash responded, "They're just kids, Riptide. Leave them alone." However, Riptide didn't listen to Brash and continued making her way to Chris, Francis, and Danny as they walked through the warehouse.

"By the way, what was our homework again?" Francis asked.

Danny replied, "I think we're suppose to bring in a news article to class."

Riptide leapt out from the darkness and landed in front of Chris, Danny and Francis, growling at them aggressively. The kids gasped and they took several steps back from the weasel-like creature. "You're probably in league with those humans that tried to hunt me out there." Riptide growled, slowly advancing toward them.

All Chris heard was 'Bui Buizel Bui Buizel.' from the creature as if it was speaking in another language.

"It's the creature, Chris." Francis shuddered, backing away.

Danny remarked, also backing away, "Yeah, and it doesn't look happy either."

Chris started to back away from the weasel creature, knowing how dangerous it is. He noticed how Riptide's fur was pure gold and was glittering in the sunlight from the window, but after a short moment, the glitter was gone as if it was never there.

"Humans took away my family."Riptide snarled, walking towards the kids as they backed away from her, "They transported me to this place and then you guys tried to kill me and Brash!! I hate** all **humans."

The kids still had no idea what the weasel-like creature was saying.

"Look we don't any trouble. We're just passing through." Chris spoke to Riptide, but she snarled and angrily launched an array of yellow stars from her mouth at the kids. Chris, Francis and Danny quickly got out of the way before the stars reached them and blasted the wall behind them.

Chris fell to the ground, then looked up only to see Riptide snarl aggressively at him. The weasel-like creature then leapt at Chris, diving toward him with razor sharp claws and open fangs. Chris could only watch in terror as Riptide drew closer and closer to him. Before Riptide could reach Chris, a large hammer was swung into the creature's chest, sending her flying painfully to the other side of the warehouse. She crashed into a stack of boxes and uttered a yelp of pain.

"Amy!" Chris exclaimed.

Riptide emerged from the boxes and stood on all four legs to shake away the pain on her body. She glared over to Amy and began to advance toward her. "Stay out of this, hedgehog. This is between me and those humans!"

"You better stay away from my friends, you creature, or I'll send you to the moon!" Amy threatened, ready to swing her piko hammer again at Riptide. The weasel-like creature growled at Amy as she slowly backed away from the pink hedgehog, still glaring at her and knowing that fighting a girl with a hammer is not a very smart idea. Brash leapt out of the darkness to help Riptide, standing alongside Riptide.

"Another one?" Chris asked, looking at Brash.

Danny said, "It's some kind of turtle."

"You alright, Riptide?" Brash asked, looking to the creature.

Riptide nodded, but still winced in pain while holding her chest to soothe the pain. She angrily looked to Amy and growled with anger and hate. "Don't think this is over. You humans will pay for what you did to us Pokemon." Riptide said with a snarl, and with a swift movement, it turned and fled out of the warehouse with Brash close behind.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

Amy answered, putting away her hammer, "That creature said something about humans doing something to us Pokemon...I'm guessing that's what those creatures are. Pokemon."

"You can understand them?" Chris asked.

Amy replied, scoffing, "Uh, yeah. What? You guys didn't hear them speak english?"

Chris, Francis, and Danny only shook their heads.

"All the creature said was 'Buizel'. And it kept saying it in syllables." Francis replied.

Danny added, "And the turtle kept saying 'Wartortle.'"

"...Well...that's weird." Amy remarked, raising an eyebrow, "I guess only other animals can understand those strange creatures. Come on, we have a meeting back home about those...creatures." Chris, Danny, and Francis all followed Amy back to the Thorndyke residence where other were waiting patiently for them to arrive...


	4. Chapter 3: Pokemon?

**Chapter 3: Pokemon...?**

"Run, Brash, run!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

The shiny Buizel, Riptide, and the Wartortle, Brash, were now running from something that has been chasing them through the rest of the afternoon after their encounter with Chris an Amy. Behind them, a large puddle of tar was flowing after the fleeing Pokemon as if it had a mind of its own, streaming after them as it started to close the gape between it and the Pokemon.

Riptide and Brash turned to a corner on the street and expected to loose the puddle of tar through the alley, but stopped dead in their tracks when they realized they were facing a dead-end.

Seeing its prey cornered, a tall, humanoid creature rose up from the puddle of tar as a pair of piercing, green eyes flashed from its head until its whole body came into view. It was a tall, humanoid creature, bulky and buff-chested, its body was made almost entirely out of tar. Its head had three protusions; one erected upwards and the others curved downwards like horns. Its hands have three, long claws while its feet have two and its brain was visible through its forehead of tar. Riptide and Brash couldn't make out what creature that is, but by the looks of it, it was dangerous.

Riptide trembled at the sight of the creature, shivering, "W-What is that thing?"

"I don't know." Brash stammered.

The tar-like creature growled, then drew back its arm and lashed is claws out toward Riptide and Brash, stretching toward them with its claws outstretched like a lightning strike. Seeing the threat, the two Pokemon quickly leapt away right before the creatures' clawed hand pierced through the ground where they were last standing. Growling, the tar creature withdrew its arm back to its normal length and glanced back, seeing Riptide and Brash running to flee again.

As Riptide ran, a black whip of tar latched out from the puddle of tar and grabbed the shiny Buizel around her waist, slowly reeling her back. Riptide slipped and fell, but struggled to get loose from the creature's grip, but soon the puddle of tar appeared beneath her and started to wrap around her legs while crawling up her paws to hold her down.

The shiny Buizel looked back, her eyes widened in fear as the tar creature looked into her eyes with its vivid, green ones.

"Riptide, get out of there!" Brash shouted urgently, after looking back to see his friend being captured by the tar creature.

Riptide shivered in fear as her eyes locked into the creature's hypnotizing ones, temporarily tramautized as the tar creature drew closer and closer to her. The tar-like creature's green eyes gleamed triumphantly before it slowly lifted its left hand and it grew into a massive size to completely crush Riptide. The shiny Buizel struggled to break free of the tar, but the black, sticky substance kept her still and Riptide couldn't move, forcing her to stare helplessly at the enemy.

"Bubble attack!!" Brash said, as he quickly ran forward and blew out a flurry of sharp bubbles at the tar-like creature, blasting its face to prevent it from crushing Riptide. The creature shrieked in pain as steam sizzled from its face, then covered its eyes with its hands which allowed Riptide to have enough time to break free of her trance and run out of the creature's shadow. Brash started running as Riptide followed him quickly through the streets to get away from the tar creature, who uttered a roar of anger at its fleeing prey.

Riptide didn't look back as she ran with Brash through the city; she then heard a cold, rippling voice ringing in her head.

_R-R-Riptide...R-R-Riptide..._

The shiny Buizel perked up when she heard the voice and turned her head back to the darkness of the streets where the tar-like creature was. As she continued to run, her face slowly turned into a look of fear and worry before she turned back and continued running with Brash into the urban area of Station Square.

Soon, the two Pokemon entered a large backyard of a mansion and hid behind the bushes, panting from their sprint. Brash spoke out, peeking out from the bushes, _"We should be safe here..."_

"But didn't you hear its voice?" Riptide shivered, almost trembling.

"Y-Yeah." Brash shuddered, shaking away the thought before withdrawing into his shell, yawning, "Let's just rest. We have to move on in the morning, we don't know who or what could be living nearby."

Riptide nodded and laid her head on her paws, hearing the creature's voice still ringing and lingering in her mind. The shiny Buizel closed her eyes and curled, hoping it would keep the voice from speaking in her head and she drifted to sleep. She and Brash rested soundly in the cover of the bushes and hedges, unaware that they were taking refuge inside the very yard of the Thorndyke residence...

00000

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly while rising to the sky to start its role. Everything was nice and peaceful around the Thorndyke mansion, no Dr. Eggman, no worries, and no troubles. Cream and Cheese happen to be outside in the backyard, gathering beautiful flowers from the garden for her boutiqette. Cheese lifted his head to the side of the yard, but blinked with alarm when he saw something, then squealed, "Chao! Chao!"

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream asked, looking to her chao.

Cheese cried, pointing to the other side of the yard, "Chao, Chao!" Cream followed her friend's direction and gasped when she spotted the shiny Buizel, Riptide, looking around the backyard of the Thorndyke residence, almost amazed by how it was set up to be and was uaware of Cream's presence. Her gold fur glistened in the sunlight as white sparkles twinkled on the Buizel's body before they disappeared.

Cream gasped out, but covered her mouth and hid behind the corner of the mansion. Riptide stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air for a moment as she listened carefully to any movement that may be nearby. Cream and Cheese stiffened, they both kept quiet as possible.

The shiny Buizel sniffed the air a few more times before she narrowed her eyes at the scent she caught. "Humans..." She growled, before moving on to where Brash is. Cream and Cheese peeked out from the bush and blinked at Riptide as she disappeared to the other side of the yard.

"We have to tell the others." The rabbit girl whispered, before she and Cheese hurried back into the mansion without being noticed.

Riptide raced over to Brash, who was standing near the pool and fascinated by the Thorndyke's landscape of their backyard. The shiny Buizel said urgently, "Brash, we're in a human property. We have to get out of here or they'll call the humans with the boom sticks."

"This is fascinating, Riptide." Brash remarked, smiling as he looked around the Thorndyke's backyard, "How the way the humans made this landscape, its marvelous! The pool here is even big enough to house a Gyrados."

Riptide roared, "For Arceus' sake! We don't have time for sight-seeing!!"

"I should've known you two would show up here!" a voice called out, as Brash and Riptide perked up with alarm before they turned around and saw Sonic, Tails, Cream and Amy in their battle stances. The pink hedgehog drew out her Piko Piko Hammer while the blue hedgehog smirked as he was eager for another fight with Riptide.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, hedgehog." Riptide said, folding her arms as she smirked at Sonic,"And it looks like you live with some **humans** too."

Sonic replied with a cocky smile, "Hey, I don't have any other place to sleep, the humans here are my friends."

Riptide scoffed at the word, "Humans. They're nothing but selfish beings. Now then..." The shiny Buizel's body was suddenly surrounded in water as she forged an arrogant smirk on her muzzle, "Let's begin where we left off."

"With pleasure!" The blue hedgehog replied, smirking wildly, "Heh heh!"

Brash stood between Sonic and Riptide and spoke out, "Wait! Wait! We're not here to fight. We just stayed here to hide from the other humans and a creature."

Amy demanded, "Why are you here anyway?"

"C-Can we talk about this someplace private and not in the open?"Brash reasoned, a little nervous.

The pink hedgehog thought about it and sighed, putting away her Piko Piko Hammer, "...Alright, but your friend's gonna have to stop fighting. You too, Sonic."

Riptide groaned and sighed with aggravation as the water that surrounded her disappeared into nothingness at her will. She looked back to Sonic and muttered, "Guess we have to wait, hedgehog."

"Yeah, guess we should." Sonic responded, returning to his normal stance.

00000

"So...you guys come from another world too...?" Tails asked, after he, Cream, Sonic, and Amy went inside the garage house with Riptide and Brash to talk about how the Pokemon got teleported to Earth. They sat on seperate beanbags while Sonic relaxed in front of the window, his eyes closed while listening to the conversation

"Yeah..." Brash answered to Tails, "Me and my friend here were on our way to Saffron City to rest when we saw this strange, white light appeared right in front of us. The light grew bigger and bigger and then engulfed us. The next thing I knew I was in a city with a lot of humans and pollution and I got separated from Riptide."

Amy, Tails, and Cream looked at each other with suprise as they all uttered in unison, "Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control?" Brash repeated, "Is that what that light was called?"

Tails turned back to Brash and answered, "Well, Chaos Control only starts when the seven Chaos Emeralds are gathered together in one place and a miracle is said to happen when you got all seven. But the emeralds were scattered throughout the world the last time we used them. So how did they activate Chaos Control?"

"Beats me." Amy replied, "But the emeralds must've been activated by accident and send them here from their world. They could be others like them that were caught in Chaos Control too."

Riptide said, widening her eyes, "So there must be more Pokemon like us out there in this world somewhere...There were other Pokemon in the area we were in where the light appeared."

"That could be a big problem than we thought it would..." Tails responded, glancing down.

"Excuse me, but what is your world like?" Cream asked Brash, out of curiousity.

Brash sighed heavily before he explained, "Well, in our world, humans and Pokemon coexist to work together and sometimes battle one another to gain experience and learn about our abilities and even earn new attack moves. There are some human civilizations divided into four regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. There are 493 species of Pokemon all together in our world, each in their own environment and climate. But there are some humans who use Pokemon to take over the world, catching them from their homes, and use them for evil purposes, whom my friend here hates."

The shiny Buizel simply scoffed at the statement, she looked away from Amy, Tails, and Cream.

Cream said, "But the people here on Earth are different. They don't have the same things yours have, but there are some people who are mean and cruel...like Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman? He's a human...?" Brash questioned.

Amy replied, "Yeah, he uses machines and robots to conquer parts of the world and tries to take over the world."

Tails asked, changing the subject, "Who are you guys anyway?"

The Wartortle replied, smiling, "The name's Brash. I am one of 92 species of water-type Pokemon called a Wartortle." He turned to the shiny Buizel that sat beside him, "Riptide, here, is a Buizel. She's called a Shiny Pokemon because of her gold fur."

"There's still something that bothers me, Brash..." Amy began, "Why can't Chris and his friends understand you?"

"Humans **can't** understand us." Riptide answered sternly, turning to Amy, "They can only hear us saying our species' name through syllables or through growling and roaring. It can never be helped."

Brash added, "But there are some Pokemon that can speak the human language such as legendary Pokemon-"

Suddenly, a creaking sound of a door uttered out as everyone turned to the hatch and saw Chris pushing the door up, smiling to Sonic and the others. The boy greeted happily, "Hey, guys, what are you...Huh?" Chris noticed Brash and Riptide sitting on the beanbags in front of Sonic and his friends. Brash saw Chris and gasped when he realized he was seen by the human he and Riptide encountered the other day.

However, Riptide saw Chris and narrowed her eyes at him with mistrust and scorn.

"It's you!" Chris gasped with shock, staring at the two Pokemon. Riptide started growling at the boy and she got to her feet, her fur bristling. Fortunately, Sonic and Brash stood in front of the shiny Buizel to prevent her from advancing toward Chris.

Brash reasoned, "Don't do it, Riptide. Remember, he's a different human."

"Chris is a friend of mine, so if you attack him you're going to have get past me first." Sonic warned.

Riptide snarled for a moment, but then calmed down her nerves and sighed angrily before the Buizel turned and walked back to the spot where she sat. She scoffed and laid back down, facing the window and her back turned to the others. Amy and Cream sighed, relieved that there wasn't going to be any violence.

Chrisw as confused at the scene and spoke out, puzzled, "Uhh...what's going on here?"


	5. Chapter 4: A Chaotic Experience

**Chapter 4: A Chaotic Experience**

"So these guys are called Pokemon?" Chris asked, after Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream explained to the boy about Riptide and Brash's presence here in the Thorndyke Mansion.

Tails nodded, "Yeah, they were transported by Chaos Control too."

"I still can't believe how they turned up in our backyard. They probably did it to hide from the police." Chris said, looking at Riptide and Brash. The Wartortle was smiling to the boy, but the shiny Buizel was glaring daggers at him, still growling. Chris smiled nervously at Riptide.

"Chris, everyone, you're not going to believe this!" a voice called out, as Chuck Thorndyke appeared from the attic door and approached the kids, "You're not going to believe this. They found a- Huh?" The old man noticed Riptide and Brash and he instantly recognized the Buizel, "Y-You're that creature from the news!"

"And if I am?" Riptide questioned, glaring at Chuck.

Tails explained, "Uh, don't worry, Chuck, she's harmless."

Chuck retorted, "But the news reports says that that weasel creature over there attacked the people and had dangerous attacks. She could be planning to attack us at any moment."

Riptide retorted, "Hey. It wasn't like I did it on purpose, some of those humans threatened to throw me in their building..." She then smirked arrogantly, "Besides, I was only having a little fun and showed how strong I was."

Chris blinked at the conversation he was hearing from Riptide, "Uh, I can't understand her." He said.

Amy spoke out, "Well, you can't understand them, only we can. They said they came from another world where humans and Pokemon coexist with each other."

"We'll stay here." Brash spoke out, "It's better than living out in the open with the police and that monster after us."

Riptide growled, standing up, "WHAT?! Brash, we can't stay here! What if the humans here tricks us and later gives us to the authorities?!"

"We have no other choice, Riptide!" Brash responded, walking toward the Buizel and glared at her, "Sooner or later, we're going to have to trust some humans and they could help us. We can stay here without being seen by the police or we live out in the open where those police will find us and possibly put us up for scientific experiments and dissection, not to mention that monster is lurking out there. Do you want that??"

Riptide glared at the Wartortle for a moment before she sighed and finally answered, "...Fine."

During their conversation, however, Chris and Chuck were unable to recognize the Pokemon dialect Riptide and Brash were conversation between themselves with. The unfamiliar words just washed through their minds like a roaring surf of water, and to the humans, it sounded like this:

"BUI?! Bui Bui! Buizel Bui Bui Buizel Buizel Bui?!"

"Wartortle War Wartortle War Wartortle War Wartortle Wartortle War! Wartortle??"

"...Bui."

As he watched Riptide sit back on the beanbag, Chris turned to his friends and asked, "So...are they going to stay?" Chris asked.

Sonic nodded, then smirked to Riptide, "Yeah, and Riptide's gonna have to learn to be a good, house Pokemon for a while too."

"Watch it, hedgehog!" Riptide growled.

Chuck then exclaimed, after remembering something, "Oh yes! Everyone, I just heard that another Chaos Emerald was spotted near the Mystic Ruins."

Shocked, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails gasped silmoutaneously. "Wha?! Then we gotta find it right away!" Tails said.

"Let's go!" Amy announced, as Sonic raced out of the attic and down the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Chris said, as he followed his friends downstairs. Outside, the group hurried into the garage and down into the basement, once they were inside, Tails quickly climbed into the cockpit of his aircraft, the X-Tornado. Chris, Amy, and Cream got into their separate seats and sattled in. Sonic jumped onto the top of the X-Tornado and knelt dow beside its passenger side. As Tails was about to close the windows, he glanced down and saw Riptide and Brash running to the X-Tornado and climbing in one of the empty seats.

"We're going with you." Brash said, jumping into one of the seats in the X-Tornado. Riptide jumped into the seat and sat next to the Wartortle.

Tails glanced back to Brash and responded, "Alright, if you say so." The kitsune then prepared his X-Tornado as the engine began to start up in the aircraft. As the runaway lit up ahead, Tails moved the Tornado forward as it began to pick up speed through the underground runaway.

"Ready for lift-off!" Tails announced, as he thrust his driving stick and the X-Tornado started rocketing through the runaway and into the ramp, taking to the sky. Amy, Cream, Sonic, Chris, Riptide, and Chris braced themsevles as the Tornado ascended into the sky and above the urban area of Station Square before it disappeared into the distance.

Flying above the Emerald Sea, Tails soared the X-Tornado and looked ahead of him, then announced from his cockpit, "The Mystic Ruin is dead ahead, you guys!"

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Riptide, and Brash looked ahead of them and saw a large, mountainous area in the distance. They looked on as the X-Tornado soared above the trees and around waterfalls that reside in the ruins.

Chris peered from behind Riptide's seat to look at the Buizel. He decided to act friendly to her and said, "Uh, hi. Riptide, was it? We haven't been properly introduced. My name's Chris." However, his only response was an aggressive snarl from Riptide as she glared back at Chris, her gold fur bristling. The young boy smiled nervously and he leaned back into his seat to lower his head with slight remorse.

As Tails flew the X-Tornado above the Mystic Ruins, the kitsune glanced down to the yellow Chaos Emerald, and to his surprise, it started glowing brightly as if it was reacting to something. "The Chaos Emerald's glowing, you guys, there must be an emerald somewhere in the Mystic Ruins. Hold on." Tails noticed the yellow emerald glowing brighter and brighter, "Whoa, it's glowing crazy now! The other Chaos Emerald must really close by!"

"Tails, watch out!" Amy cried out, pointing out. Tails looked up only to see a red and white blur soar by his cockpit and gasped with fright. The kitsune then looked to see what had flown in front of him along with everyone else.

Soaring through the skies was a red and white, bird-like dragon. The lower half of its body was red with jet-planed wings and stubby feet and has triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. Its arms were red and white and a blue, triangle-shaped marking was shown on its belly as it floated away.

Brash gasped with surprise after examining the dragon's features, "That's a Latias!"

"A Latias?" Tails repeated, glancing back to the Wartortle.

The Wartortle nodded, "Yeah, she's one of the many legendary Pokemon from our world. Wonder what she's doing here?"

Cream looked at the Latias with childish wonder, but then spotted a familiar white emerald glistening in the Latias' paws. "She's holding a Chaos Emerald!" The rabbit girl exclaimed.

Suddenly, a missile soared past the Latias as another flew beneath her; the Eon Pokemon evasively dodged other missiles that had locked onto her. Tails turned to the source of the missiles to see a large, flying centipede gliding after the Latias at full speed. It was robotic; completed with solid, green armor with a yellow-plated underbelly and on the bottom of its reptilian-shaped head were two pincers acting as the mouth for the mechanical beast.

Tails muttered, "That's probably one of Eggman's mechs."

Latias looked back over her shoulder and widened her eyes at the sight a large rock hurling towards her by the robot centipede at thrusting velocity. The Eon quickly moved right to avoid it, but the rock struck her wing and a massive crack formed on it. Crying out, Latias struggled to stay afloat, but she started tumbling towards the forest below and soon crashed into the trees. The six friends in the X-Tornado had witnessed the terrible event that had occured as they gasped as one.

Amy said with worry, "That's terrible! Tails, we have to land!"

"I'll take care of the robot." Sonic said, as he leapt at the robot centipede and delivered a swift kick onto its head. Reeling back, the robot was stunned by the blow and it crashed into the woods, putting it out of commotion for a while. Sonic jumped back and landed square on the left wing of the X-Tornado before Tails turned his aircraft for a landing in a clearing that was nearby.

Moments later, the group was traveling to where Latias had crashed landed. However, they were slightly distracted by the strange creatures that now lurked around them. Some were small, purple rats, brown birds, and caterpillar-like creatures; others were dark-colored dog-like hyenas, jagged-furred racoon dogs, and purple and blue, rabbit-like creatures with forehead horns. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Riptide, Brash, and Chris gawked at the strange animals that were residing in the forests, they were all amazed and confused at the same time.

Chris turned to Brash and asked, "Brash, are they Pokemon too?"

Brash nodded to Chris, knowing that the boy can't understand the Wartortle even if he said 'yes'.

Tails spoke out, looking at the Pokemon, "They must be confused about this world like we were."

"Of course they would." Amy responded, glancing at Sonic walking ahead, "I mean we were, when we transported to this world."

"Found her." Sonic announced, glancing over his shoulder while standing in front of a bush. Everyone rushed over to him and looked to see Latias lying motionless underneath the growth of the bushes, small scars coated her body and her left wing had been shattered from the rock thrown by the robot.

"She looks hurt." Cream added, peeking from behind Tails.

Sonic noticed that Latias was still clutching the white Chaos Emerald in her paws and said, "She's still holding the Emerald."

As Sonic reached for the Emerald, Latias opened her eyes and gasped with fright when she saw him, her feathers instantly ruffled all over her body and she cried out an ear-shattering shrill at the blue hedgehog. Sonic yelled out and covered his ears by the piercing cry as he backed away from the Eon , Chris, Amy, Cream, Riptide, and Brash had covered theirs until Latias had stopped crying out.

Tails spoke to her calmly, "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We saw you crash into the forest and we want to help."

"How do I know you're not an ally to that monster??" Latias asked, her scared tone intensified and her feathers still bristled.

Amy responded, "Because we're enemies of that mechanical hunk of junk too."

Cream stepped forward and greeted politely, "Hello, Latias, my name is Cream." Cheese appeared and hovered beside Cream; the movement nearly startled Latias, but the rabbit girl reassured, "This is my friend, Cheese. My friends mean you no harm, we saved you from that scary robot that was after you."

Latias still felt cautious, but she sensed no hostility in Cream nor Cheese and her feathers began lying back onto her body and the Eon lifted her head to the rabbit girl. Cream backed away to give Latias room to levitate over the ground to fully face the group as she slowly smiled, her height was around Chris' size.

"You have something we want." Amy said, walking up to Latias.

Latias looked down and lifted the white Chaos Emerald in her paw, blinking, "You mean this?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes. It's very important. That's why that robot was after you."

"So how did you arrive in this world, Latias?" Riptide asked.

Latias took a deep breath and explained, "Well...My brother, Latios, and I were soaring over to Lake Verity when we saw a strange light ahead of us. We didn't know what it was, but it suddenly got bigger and engulfed us both. The next thing I knew, I was in a human city and was separated from my brother. I tried to ask for help to the humans, but they just screamed at me and I got frightened. I thought they were going to attack so I hid. Then I found this white, shiny emerald in the woods here and that was when that huge monster came after me."

"We got caught in that light too, Latias." Brash said, stepping up to the Eon.

Riptide added, "And now it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while. In a _human-infested _dump. Ow!" Brash had elbowed the shiny Buizel in the ribs as Riptide winced and glared at her companion.

Chis spoke out, "Let's go back to my house, guys."

Tails smiled, "Yeah, now that we have the Chaos Emerald, let's head back before Eggman shows up."

Suddenly, a missile streaked through the air and aimed itself straight towards Latias as it opened up to unveal a large net. Before the Eon Pokemon could react, she was ensnared inside the net, causing the white Chaos Emerald to spiral out of her paw and land onto the ground. Everyone gasped with surprise at the sudden attack, and to add to their shock, they saw the Chaos Emerald being picked up by the robotic centipede they saw earlier.

"Ohohoho! Now that was just too easy!" a voice chuckled, as a familiar hovercraft floated beside the robot centipede, piloted by a familiar, egg-shaped figure.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"The very same. You all were so easy to find especially in the jungle-infest ruin." Dr. Eggman grinned, glancing at the captured and struggling Latias, "Now that my little runaway is secured, I'll be taking this nice Chaos Emerald."

Sonic declared, "Not if we can help it!"

Dr. Eggman drawled, "Oh, is that so? Well, if you're going to be that way. E-20, attack them!" By command, the massive robotic centipede hovered through the air and descended towards Sonic and the others, clicking its jaws aggressively.

"Bring it on!" Sonic said, smirking as E-20 loomed over him.

Riptide appeared by Sonic's side, as Brash stood by her, "We'll help too, hedgehog! We may not look like it, but we Pokemon can fight as well as this human contraption."

"Okay, let's do it." Sonic smirked, as he faced E-20 and got into his fighting stance. The robotic centipede bellowed and several missiles were launched from the opening on its armor and aimed themselves directly towards its targets. Sonic, Riptide, and Brash quickly leapt away in time to avoid multiple blasts of explosions where they last stood and landed away from E-20. Sonic curled himself into a ball and launched himself towards the robot centipede; the blue hedgehog slammed into its head and bounced off, smirking.

"Aqua Jet!" Riptide ran forward as water erupted from the tip of her nose and she suddenly launched herself at the robotic centipede, becoming once again a living jet of water. The shiny Buizel heavily rammed into its armor, almost knocking E-20 a few feet from its position. However, the robotic centipede raised its claws and swiped at Riptide, but the shiny Buizel leapt away just in time to dodge the claws and land back on the ground to allow Brash to go forward.

"Rapid Spin!" Brash tucked himself into his shell as it started spinning rapidly into a small twister. With a brutal dash, the shell collided itself into E-20's armor, shattering its haul and creating a jagged hole in its wake. E-20 uttered a robotic screech of agony to the sky as it reared its head back. Brash untucked himself out of his shell and smirked, "That should do it."

However, the Wartortle's action caused E-20 to become enraged over the loss of its shattered armor as it turned its head to Brash, its eyes flashing piercing with green.

Brash widened his eyes, "Uh oh."

E-20 then lifted its claws, and with a sudden swipe, Brash was struck and thown painfully back, crashing into Riptide before she could try and use her Aqua Jet techinque again. The two Pokemon were both slammed into the ground and skidded onto the hard dirt as they laid motionless, moaning.

Dr. Eggman laughed, "That's it, E-20! Show that hedgehog and his pesky friends how powerful you really are!"

Eyes gleaming with victory, E-20 started lumbering toward Riptide and Brash, but stopped when Sonic stood in front of the two Pokemon in a fighting stance. The blue hedgehog leapt at the robot centipede and started pummeling it with swift kicks and his spindash with all of his strength. During the battle, Amy and Cream helped release Latias from the net as the Eon levitated from the remains of the net and hovered in front of her friends.

"Thank you." Latias then looked to the battle that was raging on behind her, "I'll help too..."

Cream asked, "But what can you do?"

"...Psywave..." Latias answered softly, as Amy and Cream looked at her to see the Eon Pokemon bristling her feathers and opening her mouth to blow a odd, hot energy wave at E-20. The girls gasped with surprise and disbelief, witnessing the energy wave blasting the robotic centipede directly onto the back of its head while it was busy advancing towards Sonic, Riptide, and Brash.

Screeching out with surprising shock, E-20 sharply turned its head and faced Amy, Cream and Latias, diverting its attention away from Sonic, as it immediately recognized the Eon Pokemon it saw earlier.

"Sonic, use this!" Tails shouted, quickly throwing a power ring to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic spotted the ring and quickly grabbed it as a smirk was forged on his muzzle, "Thanks!"

The power ring in his hand glowed brightly, and immediately, Sonic curled into his his ball form and starting spinning in a rapid velocity, rocketing himself towards E-20 after being flowed with the boosted power. With a swift thrust, he tore through the base of the centipede's head and blasted out from the other side. The robotic centipede's head staggered for a moment when static electricity poured from its head, and as it glowed, the mechanical menace completely exploded in a large ball of electricity and smoke. The others had shielded their eyes from the blast and the wind until they looked to see a small crater on the ground where E-20 last stood. Sonic landed in front of his friends and looked up to Dr. Eggman.

Growling, the evil doctor declared, "This isn't over, Sonic! You may have won this battle, but I have plenty more robots to bring you down! You'll regret this!"

With that said, Dr. Eggman turned his flying machine around and darted across the sky until he disappeared. Riptide and Brash rose up from their sprawled positions and rubbed their aching wounds as they turned to Sonic to see him smirking to him, chuckling.

"I found it!" Tails called out, as he dug underneath the remains of E-20 to pick out the white Chaos Emerald. Before he can turn back to his friends, the kitsune was suddenly swiped away by a large tentacle of black tar, causing him to lose his grip on the emerald as he landed onto the ground.

Sonic gasped, "Tails!"

The black tentacle withdrew itself into a black substance that was bubbling up on the ground as a puddle of tar formed before Tails. Before long, a tall, humanoid creature emerged from the tar, absorbing its puddle to completely form its body. Riptide and Brash trembled at the sight of the tar creature, their eyes widening as they backed away.

Upon recognizing its features, Sonic exclaimed with shock, "Chaos?!"

"That doesn't look like Chaos..." Cream whimpered, trembling, as she held Cheese close; he was also scared along with his companion.

"He's made out of tar..." Tails muttered, but to everyone's utmost shock, Chaos' eyes gleamed when it spotted the white chaos emerald lying on the ground. He raised his arm and extended its length to grab it, instantly latching onto the emerald.

"No!" Sonic shouted, as he ran at Chaos, but it was too late. The tar creature quickly absorbed the white chaos emerald, and as it did, a white light shot out of Chaos and it became taller in a matter of seconds. A line of bones appeared through the its black, bulky arm of tar that traveled down his hand and the light blue chaos emerald was located in the center of its bone. Chaos still had the same appearance as it previous form, but he was taller and more aggressive than ever.

Tails gasped with horror, "He absorbed the chaos emerald!"

Sonic growled and charged at Chaos, but the tar creature quickly morphed into a puddle of tar and drained away through a couple of cracks on the ground to escape. The blue hedgehog stopped to see the enemy escape into the soil as he stared at the ground where Chaos was last seen.

Amy asked, turning to her friend, "What's Chaos doing here?! I thought he went back with Tikal to be with her in harmony."

"Well, he's back." Sonic responded, "And he's nastier than ever. We better head back."

"Um, where are we going?" Latias asked, floating beside Cream.

Cream replied with a smile, "We're going to Chris' house. You'll be safe there."

"As long as you don't count some of the humans that the boy has in there." Riptide remarked, glancing at Chris, as she and her friends began making their way to the X-Tornado...


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Mawile and Pitch

**Chapter 5: Enter Mawile and Pitch**

"Sonic! Sonic!" Chris called, as he walked around the mansion residence, hoping to find his friend. The boy sighed and stopped in his tracks, "I guess he went off running again..." He perked up when heard rustling from one of the bushes beside him. He turned to the rustling bushes and stared at it for a moment only to see two small creatures flying out of the foliage.

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed, as he moved out of the way from the approaching creatures. They were three, vain and colorful butterflies that fluttered above the flowers; each had a long and coiled, needle-like mouth. As they flew by, the butterflies chorused in a beautiful, flute-like voice, "Beautifly, Beau."

Chris blinked with disbelief. He had never seen butterflies look like those before. The boy resumed walking through the yard to look for Sonic, but as he reached the side of the mansion, Chris gasped out when he saw something in the distance.

Running out from the hedge maze was two rabbit-like creatures. The first one was purple with large ears, whiskers and front teeth. Poisonous spines covered on its back as a horn protruded from its forehead. The second was a blue, small rabbit creature similar to the purple one, except its forehorn was smaller. The two rabbit-like creatures muttered as they scurried by Chris, "Nidoran, Nidoran, Nido."

Chris looked at the strange creatures with surprise and then ran through his backyard to see if more were around. He ducked his head in time as a large, brown raptor-like bird soared above his head, Its feathers were brown and its long head-crest had a reddish color. The plumage of its tail was quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow as the bird flew over to the flower field, cawing out, "Pidgetto! Pidge!"

The boy exclaimed when he tripped over something and fell to the ground on his rear only to see a small, cat-like creature underneath his ankles. Its fur was purple and had a look of velvet and a pair of gorgeous, indigo eyes gleamed in the sun as a red gem was embedded on its forehead.

Before Chris could blink, he saw another cat-like creature running toward the purple one. It had a black body with yellow bands on its ears and tail, along with its forehead and legs. The creature's most chilling feature was its red eyes; and those eyes reminded Chris of someone he knew. Before long, the purple cat rose from beneath Chris' legs and looked at him for a moment before bolting away with the black, yellow-ringed cat. They both chanted, as they disappeared into the other side of the yard:

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!"

"W-What are they??" Chris asked himself, then hurried toward the pool. As soon as he approached the pool, a column of water suddenly shot up in front of Chris as if something was emerging from the pool.

"Ah!" Chris gasped with surprise, looking up to a long silhouette with surprise as he stumbled backwards onto the grass. He watched in growing terror as the slender form looked down to him, its eyes gleaming curiously. It was a large sea serpent and with several gill slits. It had long, silky, red extremities and fan-shaped tails covered in blue, textured designs; due to this, the creature vaguely resembles a mermaid. This appearance, along with the serpent's long red eyelashes, made Chris replace his immediate fear of the creature with petrified wonder; and that wonder stunned him of the the creature's beautiful features.

Chris' mind clicked back to reality when he heard the cries and calling of the Pokemon around him, now taking refuge in his backyard. "What's going on here?!" He exclaimed with confusion, his voice can be heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

"Oh dear." Brash muttered, looking at the garden from the attic window. He saw other Pokemon roaming about. He simply replied, "Oh, it looks that some Pokemon are living in your backyard now."

Tails asked, also looking at the Pokemon scurrying below, "What species are they?"

After examining the Pokemon in the yard, Brash replied, "There is a Nidoran Male, a Nidoran Female, both Poison Pin Pokemon. There's a Pidgetteo, the Bird-type Pokemon. A few Beautiflies; they're the Butterfly Pokemon. There's an Espeon and an Umbreon. And the last one is a Milotic, the Tender Pokemon."

"What's a Milotic?" Amy repeated, walking up to her friends and turning to Riptide.

Riptide answered, "They are the most beautiful of all Pokemon. Chris should be honored to have one living in the pool and it's a female too, that is if he likes it." She snickered.

Several knocks on the attic door interrupted the conversation as Amy, Tails, Brash, and Riptide perked up and turned to it. A voice called from beneath it, "Tails, Amy, are you up there? I have to clean the attic."

Tails turned his head and gasped, "Uh oh! It's Ella. Riptide, Brash, hide!"

Brash gasped and quickly tucked his legs and head inside his shell, acting an inanmiate object. Riptide desperately looked for a place to hide, but when the attic door opened, the sea weasel laid plopped on the floor and acted as lifeless as a toy. Ella looked around as she pushed open the attic door. She walked to the top of the stairs while holding a vacuum cleaner, then started cleaning the floor with her.

The maid vaccumed the floor around Tails and Amy, saying to them, "It's always so dirty up here. You two should tell Chris to clean us some of this mess sometime." She then caught sight of Riptide acting like a doll near the bean bag.

"Is that a new toy?" Ella asked, walking over to the motionless Riptide and picking her up by the scuff of her neck.

Amy nodded, "Uh, yeah. Chris bought it from...somewhere."

Ella muttered, "That's strange. I hear something beating inside it, like a heart."

Tails responded, "Uh...it's battery powered."

"Really? Chris sure picks out such childish toys and this one looks real." She set Riptide down and picked up her vacuum cleaner, "I'll see you kids downstairs soon for lunch, all right?"

"Okay, Ella." Amy responded, seeing Ella walking down the stairway.

Once Ella closed the attic door, Riptide instantly sat up from her limp state and groaned with digust; she started brushing her fur with her paws to wipe off the human scent. Brash poked his head from his shell and looked around, then asked Amy, "Why do we have to hide?"

Amy replied, "Cause if Ella or Chris' parents find out that you're some of those 'dangerous' Pokemon running about and are staying here, they'll panic."

"And who knows might happen next." Tails added.

Brash pondered, "Well, now that you've mentioned it. The humans here might not be used to us living around them like the humans from our world. They'll probably think of us as monsters or...aliens."

"Great." Riptide said, "The humans will probably put us in cages or worse on display." The shiny Buizel turned to Tails and glared at him, "That is, if you and foxboy won't tell your human friends about us."

Tails smiled nervously.

00000

It was late afternoon on the far side of Station Square, near an abandoned two-story prison, a faint distress signal was beeping deep within the structure. However, the one who was in trouble inside the prison is now trapped inside, hiding from three monsters that patrolled the grounds.

Lurking around the old building were three, four-foot tall creatures that looked like a fully-grown lions. They had long black fur on most of its body, while other parts of the Pokemon are light blue, creating a unique appearance and making it appear quite dark. They had two oval ears beside their heads and each had a long tail with a four-pointed yellow star at the tip; they also had three rings around each the backs of their black and blue legs. The most chilling features were their gold, red-pupiled eyes.

Government secret agent Rouge the Bat soared high above the heads of the carnivorous lions and eyed them curiously before flying into an open hole of the warehouse. The white bat gently landed on the floor and she began walking through the building that was coated in darkness; some patches of sunlight beamed through some holes of the building giving little light. Rouge looked down at her tracking device and noticed the distress signal was beating in a rapid pace on the small screen. "The signal's close." She muttered, before proceeding into the old room.

Rouge used her keen eyesight in the darkness and saw a small figure inside of the prison cell, blinking to her direction. Inside the cell, a short, yellow and black creature with skin made entirely out of steel and legs that had yellow coverings which gives the appearance of a dress. The most noticeable feature was a pair of huge, jaw-like horns that grew from the back of its head, making it seem that the creature had another mouth. Its red eyes seem to bore right through Rouge as the white bat continue to examine the creature's appearance, then she saw something else in front of the creature.

In front of the steel-like creature was a small bird with black feathers. Its tail feathers resemble the end of a broom and black bird had a crooked, yellow beak that resembles a witch's nose. Its feathered crest resembles a witch's hat and underneath it was the bird's semi-circle eyes with red pupils. Rouge also noticed the steel creature was holding the distress signal device, indicating that she was the one who sent the distress signal to anyone who might answer. The white bat smirked when she realized what they were, "Some of those Pokemon creatures..."

The steel-like Pokemon suddenly growled at Rouge, ready to defend its bird companion, narrowing its eyes as a snarl escaped its closed teeth.

Rouge smirked and folded her arms, "My, my, aren't you scary. You sure you want to be growling at me with that attitude?" However, the treasure hunter's only reply was the continuous aggressive growling emiting from the steel-like Pokemon, still showing its hostility toward the white bat.

"That's too bad." Rouge responded, turning away from the Pokemon, "I was going to help you out of that cell..."

Upon hearing this, the steel-like Pokemon stopped growling and looked at Rouge, blinking its red, docile eyes. The treasure hunter then smiled and turned back to the creature, chuckling, "That's better. You so-called 'Pokemon' are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"

The Pokemon responded in a cocky, girl voice, "I'm not going out with those Luxrays lurking around."

"Luxrays?" Rouge repeated, "Those black lions that are stalking out there? They don't have a clue I'm in here with you now. "

The Pokemon responded, "They have X-ray vision. I'm not kidding, they can see through the walls and they might see you as we speak."

A pair of yellow, red-pupiled eyes gleamed from within the doorway beside Rouge.

Rouge retorted to the Pokemon, "Look, that X-ray vision talk won't work. You two come on out of that cell and I'll take you away from here."

Suddenly, a loud, bloodcurtling roar pierced the air as a black lion lunged at Rouge and immediately tackled her to the floor, pinning her down. Rouge looked at her attacker and realized it was one of the Luxrays that was lurking around the warehouse. The white bat fumed and quickly kicked the lion's face, forcing it get off of Rouge, growling in pain.

Rouge took the opportunity to punch the Luxray directly on its snout, but the black lion furiously swiped for the white bat. The two Pokemon in the prison cell were watching in shock and terror at the terrifying scene before them and trembled with utmost dread as the treasure hunter struggled to fight the Luxray. Furiously irritated, the Luxray's body started gathering electricity and tackled itself into Rouge, paralyzing her. Rouge cried out in pain and fell to the floor; she tried to stand up, but couldn't move a muscles and was paralyzed. To her horror, the Luxray was already upon the white bat and screamed in terror as she watched the black lion thrusting its fangs towards her head.

Two gun shots rang out...

The Luxray staggered, halting its deadly strike on Rouge and instantly collasped to the floor beside her, motionless. As the white bat rose to her feet from the paralysis, she realized that the Gleam Eyes was shot to death and two bullet holes had pierced their way through its fur that led to the heart. Rouge looked to the source of where the gunshots were heard from and saw her partner, Topaz, standing in the doorway while holding a gun in her left hand. Rouge began, "Topaz, what-"

"You didn't think I let you have the mission alone." Topaz smiled. Several G.U.N. soldiers walked into the prison room from the door and secured the entire section; some of them approached the prison cell where the two Pokemon are.

"We took out the other lions that were in the warehouse." Topaz responded, "I've never seen any kind of animal like that before."

As one of the soldiers opened the prison cell, the steel-like Pokemon walked out of the cell and the black bird Pokemon flew beside her. Rouge turned to them and said, "So, Pokemon-"

"Don't call me that." The steel-like Pokemon growled, "The name's Mawile and don't you forget it."

"All right, _Mawile_." Rouge smirked, then turned to the black bird that hovered beside Mawile, "And who are you suppose to be?"

The black bird replied in a dull tone, "I'm a Murkrow...by the name of Pitch."

Topaz stood beside Rouge, "Rouge, are they...?"

"Yes, they are." Rouge smirked to Topaz, then turned back to Mawile and Pitch, "Instead of saving a civilian, we end up saving two of those Pokemon creatures. I'm sure the President would love to have a chat with you two."

"Uh uh, no way, bat girl." Mawile replied, shaking her head, "The last time we've been with those people, they provoked me and it wasn't pretty. I'd rather stay here-"

The soldiers suddenly cocked their guns and pointed each of them at Mawile and Pitch, hearing the Pokemon's tone of refusing.

Mawile then smiled nervously, "Uh...on second thought, we would be happy to go back with you guys."

00000

Inside of the presidential office, Topaz, Rouge, along with Mawile and Pitch waited for the arrival of the President. Mawile sat in one of the chairs, yawing softly, while Pitch was perched on top of it, cleaning his feathers. Mawile glanced over to Rouge and called out, "Hey, bat, I want a cup of water."

"What?!" Rouge replied with a look of rage and surprise, "Get it yourself; I'm not your maid."

"I don't even know where I can get the water, _smart aleck_." Mawile retorted, "So be a good bat and fetch me some."

Unable to understand Pokemon dialect, Topaz questioned her partner, "What's she on about, Rouge?"

Rouge replied, fuming, "She wants me to get a cup of water for her."

"Well, get her some." Topaz said.

Rouge gasped, "Huh?!" She growled for a moment, then stormed to the other side of the room to the water container. The white bat started pouring some water in a cup, muttering and grumbling under her breath.

At that moment, the door opened and the President entered, followed closely by his Aide. Rouge perked up, but accidentally spilled the cold water on her gloves and the floor, shivering. Mawile secretly snickered at the white bat.

"So you two must be Pitch and Mawile." The President began, sitting in his chair and facing the two Pokemon. The only response he heard from them was:

"Mawile Ma Mawile Ma Ma."

"Murkrow Mur."

The President looked at the Pokemon before saying, "I...I can't understand you."

Rouge spoke out, "You can't understand their dialect, Mr. President, that's how they can talk. Only I can understand them and maybe other Mobians too."

"Really." The President said, "Then in that case, you'll the translator for them for a while, Rouge."

"...Fine." Rouge said, not liking the idea.

The President responded, turning back to Mawile and Pitch, "Now, back to business. I want to make a deal with you two on something important."

Mawile repeated, "A deal? Hm. I'm not sure."

"She said 'she's not sure.'" Rouge translated.

The President added, "I'll cancel the confirmed arrests and capturing of your fellow...Pokemon creatures in return in working for us."

"Join you?" Mawile asked, perking up, "What can a steel-type Pokemon like me and a Bird-type Pokemon like Pitch here do for you?"

Rouge translated to the President, "What can they do for you?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I heard from one of our agents that other Pokemn like you have attacks none of this planet has. I'm certain with your abilities, we might stand a chance against our main enemy: Dr. Eggman. You will recruited to be partners of secret agent Topaz and Rouge."

Pitch squawked with surprise.

Mawile widened her eyes and shook her head, moaning, "Oh heck no. Uh uh. We are not going to be on the team with that bat and her human friend."

"You have no other choice, doll." Rouge said, appearing beside Mawile, "You two either join us or the Prez will arrest you and probably send you two to the military for some scientific examination. I'm sure you don't want that."

Pitch turned to Mawile, waitig for a response for both of them. Mawile glared at Rouge for a moment, then finally said in defeat, "Fine...it's a deal."

Rouge smirked, then turned to the President, "They're in."

"Excellent. I look forward to see your progress." He stood up and extended his hand to Mawile. Smiling faintly, the steel-like deceiver extended her paw and shook the President's hand.

0000

It was night, an army helicopter hovered across the sea towards Eggman's Base, carrying soldiers and agents, along with two Pokemon. Inside, Rouge and Topaz were preparing themselves for an incoming operation and Rouge put on her black suit. One of the soldiers gently clamped an iron collar around Mawile's neck. At the same time, another soldier clamped a smaller collar around Pitch's neck. Mawile blinked and glanced at her iron collar. "What are these?" She asked.

"They're shock collars." Rouge smirked, fixing her mask.

"What?!" Pitch screeched, eyes wide with shock before he shuddered, "I'm weak against electricity..."

Topaz explained, putting on her helmet,"We have remotes to control them. You see, we don't trust you entirely; so you two be good Pokemon and don't try anything stupid or we'll give you a shock treatment."

Mawile muttered softly, glancing at her collar, "At least my steel type isn't bad against electricity."

Once they landed in the small woods of Eggman's Base, the group began making their way toward the fortress, then went through the secret entrance they went through before. They quickly made their way through the spiral structure of the base with Rouge leading the way. After a wahile traveling up to the top of the fortress, the Commander annoucned as he ran, "We're almost there."

"Me and Topaz take it from here, boys." Rouge responded, stopping in front of the squad team, "And we're taking the Pokemon too."

Topaz instructed, "You guys go on. We'll try and find the generator room and hopefully damage it."

The Commander looked at Topaz for a moment, "All right. Be careful Topaz. You too, Rouge." He then lead his troops down the hallway the way they came to get out, leaving Rouge, Topaz, Mawile, and Pitch to run to the very base of the fortress. Before long, the small group stood in front of solid door, and according to Topaz's mini map, the door led to the generator room.

"And how exactly are we going to get in there?" Mawile asked, pointing a finger to the door while facing Rouge.

The white bat smirked, "Easy." Rouge sharply kicked at the door and it collapsed in on itself. She cautiously looked around the room and said, "It looks like Eggman doesn't know we're here." She, Topaz, Mawile, and Pitch began walking into the generator room, looking around. They all spotted a large machinery connected in the very center of the room, linking to the electronics and computers inside.

Pitch spoke out dully, "I'm guessing that must be generator..."

Topaz spoke out, "We should at least damage the generator enough to make it explode."

On the other side of the room, a door quietly opened up and a pair of red slanted eyes caught sight of Rouge and Topaz near the generator from the depths of the door.

Rouge suggested, walking up to the generator, "Then let's dent this hunk of junk before Eggman knows we're here."

Suddenly, a large blur darted toward Topaz and swiped its claws across her arm. The female agent cried out in pain and clutched her arm, seeing a four-legged figure glaring straight at her. Rouge looked back and took flight just in time to see the figure leapt her. She flew up into the air and watched as the mysterious figure advanced toward Topaz. It was clearly a robotic dog-like machine. Iron-plated armor served at the robot's covering and its eyes glowed red, eyeing Topaz. Its legs and tail was that of a dog and its teeth were from from pure steal, sharpened to the edge. Rouge said, eyeing in front of the robotic canine from up above, "It's a guard dog for Eggman."

The lights in the generator room flickered on brightly, nearly blinding the intruders. A familiar laughter accompanied the aggessive snarling of the robotic dog, "Ohohoho! My, my, we now have guests!"

Rouge gasped, "Doctor!" The white bat saw Dr. Eggman in his hovercraft floated high above the robot dog while looking down on Rouge and Topaz.

"It's been a while, my dear Rouge." Dr. Eggman drawled, "How convenient of you to come to my fortress _uninvited_. Too bad, I have to destroy you; I don't want anymore soldiers demolishing my beautiful island home. Now then, sic 'em, Egg-Cereberus!"

The robotic canine, Egg-Cereberus, roared loudly as it charged toward Topaz, seeing her as an easy target. The female agent gasped and pulled out her gun, she fired several shots at the robot, but the bullets only reflected off its plated armor and Egg-Cereberus continued its charge. Before it could reach Topaz, Rouge swiftly delivered a Screw Kick to the robotic canine's head, sending it reeling a few feet away from herself and Topaz. Growling, Egg-Cereberus rose to its paws and circled around the two government agents, planning its next move.

Mawile and Pitch were watching the battle from a distance and Egg-Cereberus didn't notice them there. The steel-like deceiver smirked and turned to Pitch, "Now's our chance. Let's get out of here." The deceiver and Pitch began making her way to the door and ran out into the hallway.

Pitch flew in front of Mawile and stopped her, "Are you sure we can just leave them to that robot?"

"What? You're worried?" Mawile questioned, smirking, "I'm sure they can take care of that machine by themselves."

Topaz's voice called urgently from the generator room, "Mawile, Pitch, please! Help!"

Mawile heard Topaz and looked back to the room for a moment, then turned back to Pitch, "I'm certain Rouge is beating that robot senseless as we speak."

However, unknown to Mawile, Rouge was sent slamming into the wall after Egg-Cereberus head-butted into her side. The robotic canine growled and glared at the white bat, seeing her as a threat to Dr. Eggman, its creator and master. Topaz was injured from the canine's claw, her hand clutch three, bloodied scratchmarks on her arm. As Rouge flew at the robotic canine to deliver another Screw Kick, Egg-Cerberus turned its head and opened its jaws to the white bat...

A scream of pain pierced the air and it made Mawile snap out of her thoughts, now thinking of the fate of Rouge and Topaz. "Okay, we'll go back!" She and Pitch instantly turned around and hurried back to the generator room.

Egg-Cereberus had clamped down Rouge's arm and threatened to snap it in half with razor-sharp teeth of steel. Dr. Eggman chortled, "Ohohohoho! That's right, Egg-Cereberus, show that white rodent who's in charge." By command, the robotic dog began to bite on Rouge and the white bat cried out in agony, feeling the sharp edges of the robot's teeth sinking in.

Suddenly, Egg-Cereberus released Rouge from its jaws and started yelping and yapping as if it was in pain. A pair of jaw-like horns had heavily clamped themselves around its side before they brutally threw the robotic canine away from Rouge and sprawled onto the floor. Rouge was confused of what made the Egg-Cereberus let of her, but when she looked at her savior, she noticed it was none other than Mawile standing in front of her. Pitch hovered beside Rouge, knowing that can't fight like Mawile.

Rouge exclaimed with relief, "Mawile! And to think I thought you would abandon us to that canine."

"I just wanted to fight too, that's all." Mawile said, without looking back to Rouge.

Egg-Cereberus slowly stood back on its paws and it started growling at Mawile for interrupting its attempt to hurt Rouge. Mawile turned her body around and faced her back toward Egg-Cereberus, allowing her jaw-like horns to act as her head while hiding her real face. As if having a mind of its own, Mawile's toothy horns opened apart and uttered a blood-curtling roar, as if it was calling out a battle cry.

Dr. Eggman looked down and noticed Mawile, "What is that thing?" However, to the evil doctor, Mawile's flexible horns looked like a large set of toothy jaws, making her look more vicious and powerful. Even the evil doctor felt greatly intimidated.

"...Scary." Dr. Eggman muttered, but ordered sharply, "Egg-Cereberus, get it!"

Growling, Egg-Cereberus charged toward Mawile, barking viciously. Seeing the robotic canine charging, Rouge questioned to Mawile with shock, "How can you fight with your back turned?? That dog'll rip you to shreds!"

Mawile smirked, "Trust me! All Mawiles do this."

As the Egg-Cereberus drew closer and closer to its prey, Mawile leapt high in the air at the last moment, flipping over the charging form of the robotic canine. Smirking, the deciever's jaw-like horns opened up and heavily clamped its toothy fangs down into Egg-Cereberus' back, almost crushing it with her thick steel and making the robotic dog yelp wildly in agony. With a mighty toss, Mawile hurled the robotic dog high into the air and slammed it against the main generator. The impact created a huge dent on the generator's protective covering and electricity began to stream out from it, showing that it is malfunctioning.

Dr. Eggman exclaimed with disbelief, "N-No!! That wasn't suppose to happen!"

Mawile turned around and noticed the generator malfunctioning to critical capacity. Topaz gasped, "She managed to damage the generator. Let's get out of here!"

Rouge quickly knelt beside Topaz and picked her up in her arms before taking flight out of the room. Pitch swooped down and firmly grabbed Mawile with his talons as he lifted her up with ease and closely followed Rouge.

"Get back here!" Dr. Eggman demanded, seeing his intruders escaping, but stopped and noticed the generator was glowing before it suddenly exploded along with Egg-Cereberus. The blast bursted forth and Dr. Eggman didn't have the chance to avoid it. Suddenly, at the last second, Rouge and Pitch flew out of the secret entrance to the fortress with Topaz and Mawile, followed closely by a large ball of flames and smoke from the explosion. The small group glanced down and saw the team of soldiers down below.

"Wow, Mawile, you sure know how to fight." Rouge smiled to Mawile, while holding onto Topaz as she flew downwards "How can we ever thank you?"

"Well..." Mawile spoke out, "Fight a little better next time, bat. You fought like a deranged Machop."

Hearing this, Rouge growled, now glaring at the deceiver as they all made their way towards their group party awaiting them in the forest.

Inside the fortress, Eggman coughed and wheezed, covered in dust from the explosion and was slightly dazed. He moaned painfully, "Mommy..." The evil doctor then collasped to the floor of what remains of his generator room.


	7. Chapter 6: Attack of the Entity of Tar

****

Chapter 6: Attack of the Entity of Tar

On a hot sunny day, a flock of Pelliper were soaring high above the coastal waters of the Emerald Coast alongside a small flock of Wingulls. Down below the bird Pokemon, a large luxury ship streamed through the water at high speed. Several passengers stood aboard the ship: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Brash, Latias, and Riptide. They were all headng to the center of the Emerald Coast to find a chaos emerald that was rumored to be in the water's depths. The shiny Buizel, Riptide, was standing at the nose of the ship, leaning forward to enjoy the wind brushing against her fur and the splashes of the ocean sprinkling against her body. To her, it was wonderful since she was a water Pokemon.

Meanwhile, inside the ship's deck, Latias and Cream were sitting at the edge of the mirror, peering into the underwater world through the glass.

Latias pointed to each Pokemon that were swimming into the mirror's view and named each Pokemong that appeared, "The dark blue shark with the yellow star there is a Sharpedo, the blue jellyfish with the red rubies on their heads are Tentacools, the large mantarays with circles on their wings are Mantines, the seahorses are Horseas and Seadras, and..." The Eon Pokemon looked around for other Pokemon she didn't identify, until she saw a pink eel-like creature, "And that's a Gorebyss."

"You sure know a lot about water Pokemon, Latias." Cream said happily, looking to Latias.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chimed in.

Latias nodded to Cream and Cheese with a smile, "Well yes, I've seen a lot of Pokemon from my world, most of them I grew along with."

"This is the spot, you guys. We're here." Tails announced aloud from above deck.

Perking up, Cream, Cheese, and Latias looked upwards before they looked at each other and quickly made their way to the stairway. Once outside, they saw Amy, Chris, Tails, Brash, and Sonic standing on the right side of the deck, looking down at the water.

"The chaos emerald is somewhere in the ocean below us." Tails said, looking over to the water before looking at the radar.

Riptide responded, "Then let's go already."

"But what about Sonic?" Chris questioned, "He can't swim in the water, not to mention, he'll sink like a rock."

Amy smirked, "I think I have a solution." She looked over at Riptide and her smile slowly stretched into a sly and devious grin...

__

Minutes later...

"You gotta be kidding me!" Riptide snarled aloud. She now had a harness around her chest that was connected to another harness that was around Sonic's chest.

Amy smiled, "It's a perfect idea. Since Sonic can't swim well in water, somebody has to help him guide him through it, someone swift and cunning that can navigate through water. And you fit the description."

"There is no way I'm gonna be stuck with him!" Riptide retorted viciously, "He'll slow me down!"

Amy glared venomously, "It's that, or you'll suffer the wrath of my Piko Hammer!"

Riptide snarled softly at Amy, then angrily crosses her arms and turned away from Sonic, who seemed a bit confused at the Buizel's reaction to guiding him through the water.

Tails looked to Brash and asked, "Don't you need an oxygen device, Brash?"

Brash shook his head, "No thanks, I'm a water Pokemon. I breathe underwater, so does Riptide and Latias."

"Good luck, guys." Chris smiled, "I'll wait for you guys here. It shouldn't take that long to look for that emerald."

"Hey, Riptide, why don't you ignore that you have the harness on you?" Latias asked curiously, hovering beside Riptide, "It might help."

Riptide perked up at Latias' idea, then slyly glanced at Sonic and then turned to the far edge of the boat. "All right." The shiny Buizel smirked mischievously, then she suddenly took off running on all fours across the deck of the boat in a burst of speed.

As Sonic looked at the line connecting to him and Riptide, he widened his eyes right before he was yanked and pulled swiftly across the deck of the boat by Riptide's suprisingly burst of strength. He yelled when he saw the shiny Buizel leap over the deck and splashed into the sea, also dragging Sonic towards the water as well. The blue hedgehog tried pulling Riptide back to slow her down, but it was no use. With a final yell of distress, Sonic plunged into the ocean and was pulled underneath the water's surface. Fortunately, before he was plunged into the sea, Sonic managed to put on his oxygen device in his mouth to breathe underwater. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes slowly and found himself being pulled through the water by Riptide, who was now swimming fluidly through the open water.

Shortly afterwards, Brash dove into the water from the edge of the boat and swam after Riptide and Sonic into the deep, followed by Tails, Amy, Cream, and Latias.

Once they reached the ocean bottom, Tails looked down at his radar again and spoke out, "The chaos emerald's nearby, you guys. It's probably somewhere in the ruins here."

"Then let's check it out already." Riptide urged, "The faster we get the emerald, the faster I can get out of this harness." She began swimming swiftly towards the ruins, nearly yanking a seemingly distressed Sonic along with her in the process.

Tails, Amy, and Cream glanced at each other before they followed Sonic and Riptide into the ruins alongside Brash and Latias.

Eventually, the group explored the remains and old structures in the ruins, which displayed the remains of an old temple that was seemingly submerged underwater for many years where it laid at the edge of the seafloor where a dark and wide, endless chasm laid.

Riptide suddenly stopped in her tracks, spotting something in front of her as her friends also stopped to see what the Buizel was looking at. Several feet away, a cluster of iridiscent lights glowed from the within the depths of the ruins, fading in and out in a rhythmical pattern.

"What are those lights?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, the colorful lights hovered their way over to the group in a flash, however, their forms soon became that of a fish. After the group examined them, they realized that the light were actually a school of small fish Pokémon. The bottom half of their bodies were light-blue while the top half were black; a purple stripe ran across their horizontal length had small blue pectoral fins, two black oval-shaped dorsal fins complete with pretty purple eyes. Their most notable feature are the pair of caudal fins that resemble a pair of blue butterfly wings with purple spots, which was making the colorful glow on their bodies.

"Finneons." Riptide said, looking the beautiful fish, "A school of them."

Cream looked at the school of fish with wonder. "Their fins are glowing..." She muttered.

"The Beautifly of the Sea." Brash stated, "Because of their colorful fins."

"They're so pretty." Amy remarked.

Rapid beeping emitted from Tails' radar, as a chaos emerald was close by. The yellow kitsune looked down at his device and widened his eyes, "Hey! The radar's going crazy. A chaos emerald's nearby!" However, he tilted his head slightly when he noticed the signal, which was the chaos emerald, moving on its own, "That's weird...it's moving..."

Suddenly, the Finneon started whimpering and backed away from the group while looking around nervously at their surroundings. They then swiftly swam away as if they sensed something coming.

Cream looked at the fleeing Finneon and wondered aloud, "Why are they swimming away? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, the sea floor began to shake violently, and the pillars of rock that were around the group suddenly snapped apart by the violent earthquake and fell towards the chasm below as if something was emerging from it. Frightened, Amy, Cream, Tails, Brash, and Latias quickly swam out of harm's way, away from the pillars.

Suddenly, a piece of a stone pillar snapped apart by the intense earthquake and began falling towards Sonic and Riptide. The two companions had looked up and noticed the rock plummeting towards them before they quickly leapt out of its way, but the large rock fragment landed on the harness line that kept Sonic and Riptide connected to each other, heavily pinning them to the ocean floor as the earthquake finally settled down.

"Oh great..." Riptide moaned, as she and Sonic saw the rock pressed down on top of the harness line. She tried swimming away, but couldn't and was only stopped in her tracks. Sonic tried to walk away, but couldn't move any further due to the line being pinned by the large rock fragment. As the two companions struggled to get themselves free, they stoppd dead in their tracks when they heard a distant roar coming from the chasm before them. Sonic slowly turned his head towards the edge of the chasm as Riptide did the same, stopping their attempts to get the rock off their harness line.

Suddenly, a large and black, clawed hand lifted itself from the dark chasm and gripped onto the edge of the sea floor; a boney hand was visible through the tar, contained a white, shiny glow gleamed in the center of it. As Sonic and Riptide braced themselves, a familiar large black creature emerged out of the chasm and uttered a gurgling roar of fury to the water surface above, before laying its emerald green eyes on the two companions. The tar entity of destruction, Chaos 1, has now grown massive, its once gooey body of tar having hardened due to the beast being underwater and it doesn't appear to affect him. The white chaos emerald was embedded in its boney hand that was visible through the tar of its right hand along with the line of bones traveling from its right shoulder, its glow gleaming brightly before it dimmed down. Half of its body was visible to Sonic and Riptide while the rest of it was gripping at the ledges of the chasm to prevent itself from slipping and falling back into it.

"It's Chaos!" Tails exclaimed in horror, looking up at the monster.

"B-But...how did he get so big??" Amy asked, gazing up at the tar entity.

Chaos 1 was now focused on Sonic and Riptide, who were pinned to the center of the platform by the boulder, preparing to attack.

Riptide then shouted to Sonic, "Sonic, help me break this rock! It's holding us down!" She took in a deep breath and exhaled a continuous stream of solid bubbles against the rock to make it burst into pieces of the Bubblebeam's attack pressure.

"Right!" Sonic replied, before he began striking at the large rock fragment with his Spin dash move.

As Chaos 1 examined Sonic and Riptide struggling to destroy the rock, it lifted its right hand and placed it onto a nearby platform, destroying large pieces of the structure and caused some of them to rain down around Amy, Tails, and Cream, who were quickly carried to safety by both Brash and Latias.

Chaos 1, still focused on Sonic and Riptide, narrowed its eyes and unleashed an earth-quaking bellow of angered fury at the two companions, causing the platform they were standing to shake violently from the roar's vibration.

Finally, as Sonic and Riptide continued to strike at the fragment with their attacks, the rock exploded into harmless pieces of stone, allowing the two companions to once again move about freely. Seeing this, Chaos 1 raised its right hand and curled it into a fist before slamming it close to the blue hedgehog, almost crushing him before setting its right hand back against the sea floor to rest it.

Quickly, Sonic started running on the seafloor to get a safe distance, but realized he was only running in place and started floating upwards due to the friction of his legs. Chaos 1 noticed this and raised its right hand, slamming it against the blue hedgehog with one mere swipe of its claws. Sonic was painfully flung backwards, pulling Riptide along with him by the harness line. As Sonic tried to recover, Chaos 1 raised its hand again and curled it into a fist before slamming it towards the blue hedgehog to crush him.

Suddenly, Sonic was pulled out of harm's way, almost getting struck by Chaos 1's massive fist as Riptide was swimming a distance around Chaos 1, pulling Sonic along with her. After seeing Chaos 1 place its right hand down, she noticed the white chaos emerald was glowing brightly before it dimmed down. The shiny Buizel's eyes gleamed when she noticed the chaos emerald, then she streaked her way towards the tar entity. Chaos 1 bellowed and raised its left hand, swiping its claws for Riptide, but the shiny Buizel evasively dodged the entity's massive swipe and resumed swimming her way towards its right hand, dragging Sonic along for the ride. Riptide's tail flashed and glowed white, hardening solid, before she slammed her glowing splitted tail against Chaos 1's right hand that had the white chaos emerald embedded on it, striking it with her Iron Tail attack.

Instantly, Chaos 1 lifted its right hand back and screeched in agony, tenderly coiling its claws on its hand before it looked at its right hand to see if it was broken or not. Seeing the white chaos emerald unharmed, the tar entity turned its head back to Sonic and Riptide, shaking its head furiously, before he curled its right hand into a fist and began slamming it against the sea floor around the two companions, trying to crush them. Fortunately for Chaos 1, it managed to slam its fist onto the line that Sonic and Riptide are linked together, forcefully pulling the two hard against the sea floor and painfully slamming them into the sand.

Both Sonic and Riptide quickly rose to their feet after recovering, but when they heard a roar coming from Chaos 1, Riptide quickly jumped to one side while Sonic leapt to the other just in time to avoid another ground-quaking impact of the tar entity's fist slamming in between them before Chaos 1 lifted its hand back up. However, this action caused the two companions to be yanked back by the harness line linked to one another.

As soon as Chaos 1 set its right hand on the sand again, Sonic took this chance to curl into a ball and spin dash towards hand at full speed, painfully yanking Riptide along with him and also slowing the blue hedgehog's speed almost half the speed he normally goes. Though Sonic had enough speed to pummel powerfully against Chaos 1's right hand, causing the tar entity to feel unbearable pain erupting from the damage the chaos emerald had just received. While Chaos 1 was trying to heal its right hand, Sonic and Riptide stood near its each other, frustrated and annoyed by the harnesses they are wearing.

"This harness is slowing us down." Sonic said, glancing down at the harness around his chest before he turned to Riptide, "We can't fight it this way. We'll have to swim at once, go towards the rocks."

Riptide growled to Sonic, "Why should I listen to you??"

"Uh oh!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed, as he turned back to Chaos 1 and Riptide looked up to the tar entity, "Look out!!" He suddenly tackled Riptide to the side as Chaos 1 slammed its fist down against the sand where the two were last floating on, only to see the dark entity screeching and roaring at Sonic and Riptide with aggravation and anger when it noticed it missed crushing them under its fist.

Riptide then finally said to Sonic, "Okay, good idea...the rocks then." She then began swimming away from Chaos 1 while pulling Sonic through the water, leading them both away. Seeing its prey escaping, Chaos 1 grabbed for Sonic and Riptide with its right hand, but the shiny Buizel veered out of the way, making both of her and Sonic narrowly being grabbed the tar entity as Chaos 1 roared loudly with fury when it missed snatching them out of open water.

From a far distance, Amy, Cream, Tails, Brash, and Latias watched the battle helplessly.

Amy suggested worriedly, "We got to do something!"

"Yeah, but what??" Tails asked desperately.

On the other side of the battlefield, a large and blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of small blue fins was observing the fight from a distance. It had a yellow mask over its eyes and the end of the bottom of their oddly-shaped tail is also yellow. The creature had a lure on its head with two yellow, glowing orbs at the end of it, almost similar to a lure of an angler fish.

The large blue anglerfish growled at the sight of Chaos 1 attacking Sonic and Riptide, as electrical energy began charging up from its two glowing lures and a ray of electricity shot itself from both of them towards Chaos 1, separating itself from the water.

While Chaos 1 was focused mainly on Sonic and Riptide, the surging blast of electricity was streaking its way towards Chaos, and as the tar entity turned its head a little towards blast's direction, the surge of electricity struck the side of its face in a crackling devastating blow. The impact created a large gash on Chaos 1's right eye, making the tar entity screech and bellow in agony and confusion, gently holding the side of its face with its left hand in pain while gently closing its right eye. When it caught a glimpse of the blue anglerfish floating beside a large rock, Chaos 1 blindly punched the rock with its right hand, narrowly crushing the blue anglerfish as it quickly swam out of harm's way.

As Chaos 1 continue to screech in pain of its injured eye, the large rock it punched earlier suddenly fell down and collided brutally against the tar entity's right hand that contained the white chaos emerald, causing Chaos 1 to screech out in agony once more, before it finally slinked back into the water's depths in a blink of an eye, not wanting to receive another life-threatening injury.

Once the sand settled, Riptide lifted her head and shook away the dizziness that lingered in her mind as she was lying against the sea floor beside the fallen rock, before floating back to her feet again. Sonic had stepped forward to see who saved him and Riptide from Chaos 1, seeing the large blue anglerfish swimming its way towards them.

"Who is he?" Sonic wondered, looking at the blue anglerfish.

Brash replied, as he, Amy, Tails, Latias, and Cream swam towards Sonic and Riptide, "A Lanturn."

"Lanturn?" Amy repeated curiously, "You mean like a light?"

"No, no. L-A-N-T-U-R-N. Lanturn." Brash corrected, "He's an angler fish like Pokemon, also nicknamed the Deep-Sea Star in the underwater world of Pokemon."

"Hey." The Lanturn spoke in a voice that of an experienced teenage boy as he stopped and floated before the group, "You guys okay? Anything broken?"

Sonic nodded, "We're okay. Thanks to you."

The Lanturn then sighed with relief, "That's good. I was afraid I might've been too late. That monster was lurking about earlier, it looked like it was searching for something."

Riptide then spoke out, "Hey, this introduction and reunion is great and everything, but shouldn't we be going now? Unless you want to wait for that Chaos thing to come back up, I'd hate to think what it might do to little Cream here." The shiny Buizel glanced at the rabbit girl, who in response, looked at Riptide at what she just said.

"Good idea." Tails responded, "Chaos must be here for the chaos emerald too."

Amy said, "Then there's no time to loose. Let's hurry, and find that emerald before Chaos does."

Lanturn tilted his head curiously, "An emerald? You mean a green glowing diamond?"

"You saw it??" Sonic asked anxiously, "Where is it??"

The blue anglerfish answered quickly, "I know where it is. But..." He looked away a bit.

"But what?" Amy asked.

Lanturn looked back to the group and replied, "It's inside this old temple nearby. I can take you there."

"It is?" Tails echoed, then groaned softly, "We gotta check it out then. It's not gonna be easy though."

Sonic reassured with a smile, "I'm sure we'll find it, Tails. Just stay positive. Now let's go."

Nodding, the group began following Lanturn through the dark murky waters, his glowing lures was the only thing that provided the only source of light for the companions in their time of need to find the chaos emerald before the entity of tar, Chaos 1, does.


End file.
